$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {3} & {1} \\ {-2} & {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {2} & {-2} \\ {0} & {-2} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{-2} & {3}-{2} & {1}-{-2} \\ {-2}-{0} & {4}-{-2} & {4}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {3} \\ {-2} & {6} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$